


It's Always You I'm Thinking Of

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Something to Talk About (Dialogue Prompts Round 2) [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Erin gestured toward Patty. “Do you...well...”Patty raised her eyebrows as she dropped her hand from her neck. “Hmm?” Patty’s smile was kind though her expression was a little strained.Erin cleared her throat. “I mean..I could give you a massage?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to an anon request for Tolbert + “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” No beta on this one so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

In the past couple of months, Erin found herself more and more distracted during her work sessions with Patty. First, it was a pair of beautiful silver bracelets Patty wore that made a beautiful sound when she gestured with her arms caught up in explaining the history of the subway station closest to their latest bust. Erin noticed that when the bracelets slid down Patty’s arms that Patty had some of the loveliest wrists she’d ever noticed. 

Then, it was beautiful shade of red Patty painted her nails. Erin couldn’t stop staring at Patty’s fingers as she flipped through pages and asked for clarification on some of Erin’s calculations. Erin found herself wondering if Patty’s hands were as soft as they looked and if they’d be as warm as Erin suspected. 

The next few times, it was Patty’s clothes. Erin enjoyed the fact that Patty’s style seemed to speak to the lively and incredibly gentle woman she’d come to know. It seemed that on Erin’s darker days, Patty wore the most vivid colors and her smile seemed to shine the brightest. Erin wondered often what it would be like to just be enveloped in all things Patty.  

Today though, her distraction came in the form of Patty’s dissatisfaction.

Patty sighed as she rubbed her neck a third time. “It keeps jumping to the weirdest places you know?”

Erin narrowed her eyes at Patty’s neck and when she didn’t answer, Patty quirked an eyebrow and waved a hand in her direction. 

“Yo, Erin, you in there?”

Erin shook her head. “Sorry what?”

Patty rolled her neck. “I said it keeps jumpin’ to the weirdest places.”

Erin nodded toward Patty’s neck. “You ok?”

“What? Oh yeah, my neck is just killing me.” She emphasized the point by rubbing her neck again. 

Erin bit her lip and considered her options. She didn’t like seeing Patty in pain and she could help, she just wasn’t completely sure how to present her offer. 

Erin gestured toward Patty. “Do you...well...”

Patty raised her eyebrows as she dropped her hand from her neck. “Hmm?” Patty’s smile was kind though her expression was a little strained. 

Erin cleared her throat. “I mean..I could give you a massage?”

Patty tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow. “You sure?”

Erin nodded. “I took a class a few years back. I think it could help.”

Patty shrugged. “Alright then, let’s see what you got.”

Erin rubbed her hands together and took a deep breath as she stood and placed herself behind Patty. While her offer had been a friendly one, as soon as her hands touched Patty’s back, Erin’s brain started to short circuit. She couldn’t believe she was actually touching Patty in a way she’d thought of from time to time. She got into a rhythm and was eventually able to think clearly, concentrating on the areas where she felt the source of Patty’s strain. Then Patty started to moan and Erin’s mind went blank all over again as she tried her hardest to continue kneading the knots in Patty’s neck.  

Patty let out a particularly deep groan as Erin moved from Patty’s neck to her shoulder. 

Her voice was low in a way Erin had never heard it. “Damn, girl.”

_God_ , thought Erin and she didn’t feel she could last much longer. A moan sounded from deep in Patty’s throat and Erin felt it vibrate against her hands. It was so surprising, it caused her hands to still on Patty’s shoulders.  

It took Patty a moment to notice but when she did, she turned slightly, her eyes searching. 

She gave Erin a once over that Erin knew was just full of concern but it didn’t stop her from wanting it to be for an altogether different reason. Erin hadn’t moved her hands, so as Patty turned fully, her hands drifted to the tops of Patty’s arms. 

Patty tilted her head. “What’s wrong?”

_I can’t stop thinking about you_. Erin gave her a nervous smile. “Nothing.” 

She moved to drop her hands but Patty caught one and gave her a gentle squeeze. Patty rolled her shoulders and smiled.  “Thank you, I feel a lot better.”

Erin smiled back as she sat back down. “Anytime.”


End file.
